Monsters
by An Anon Fellow
Summary: Are monsters existing within a digital world real or are they just a myth created by eccentric people with vivid imaginations? Is the concept of a so-called digital world even worth believing in? Could such a thing exist in the first place?
1. Pilot

With the advent of the computer age we humans became more dependent than ever on digitally stored information, it of course led to many interesting theories when odd glitches were discovered. Some people went as far as to proclaim a separate plane of existence existed within the computers.

A world wherein information from our world stored inside computers had been given new life, a world created of the data we stored inside computers. It is an odd thought to have, a world of weird creatures created and based on information stored inside computers. But none the less it is a train of thought some people have.

Others use the vague details of this so called digitally created world to explain when something odd happens with technology, blaming it on whatever these monsters would be. When a digital clock stops for a few minutes before resuming thus falling behind and no longer being accurate or when your computer freezes for such a brief moment that your music or video would distort slightly. Humans will always try to blame an external existence for something going wrong, it has been seen throughout history before, always something outside the scope of humanity itself, as if we can do nothing wrong and something going wrong is not of our fault.

But could it be real?

A world where dinosaurs and dragons and knights based on compiled information from the history of humanity now stored inside computers. A world where these odd creatures would interact with each other, fight with each other, live in harmony together. Could something like this actually happen inside computers and furthermore could something like that take place without humanity actually knowing it was happening and not just have it be wild guesswork by various people wanting to believe in this other world being a real thing and not just something within their imagination?

Could new life really exist based on this information from our own past and present, and even our possible future with more and more academic information in the form of papers being posted online and existing in a readily available format for people to read it in. It could lead one to wonder about these monsters. Could they be real or are they just a spin created by a few eccentric personalities wanting to legitimize something?

" _I totally saw it happen downtown, lights were going crazy. It was one of those digital creature thingies doing it!"_ a post on the image board read.

" _That's just some urban crap!"_ another post further down read.

" _People just made that stuff up!"_ a second poster agreed.

" _Just because lights flash doesn't mean monsters are real! That would mean every time one of my lights had to be replaced it was because a monster went by lol"_ a third poster stated.

The girl in front of the screen smirked. Her room was dimly lit, just the light of her laptop monitor lighting the otherwise average room, it had a bed positioned behind her with a few stuffed animals posed in one end, a large window and door leading to a tiny balcony to the right of her and a half open closet on the right with some clothes on the floor in a pile. The girl herself was mostly average looking, in her teens, perhaps a little busty for her age some would argue. Her purple hair was tied back into a pony tail and she was dressed in grey sweatpants and a pink shirt.

" _Come on, monsters aren't real y'all didn't ya leave those bedtime stories behind years ago?_ " She typed into the comment field. She frowned a little at her post and deleted it disgruntled before her fingers moved to type again " _Monsters aren't real, grow up and leave the bedtime stories for kids!_ " She then typed into the comment field. Satisfied she pushed the comment button on the screen and her comment showed up.

" _Monsters aren't real, grow up and leave the bedtime stories for kids!"_ "P _osted 01:31 am"_ Appeared on the screen. She looked at it for a few minutes.

" _I seriously saw it with my own eyes!"_ appeared next.

"Argh why do I bother!" the girl burst out. "People just won't stop believing in it" she grunted under her breath.

" _Quiet down in there! Why are you even still awake!?"_ She could hear her mother yell from a different room.

"Sorry mom!" She called back. She glanced back to her laptop still annoyed.

" _I saw something like it as well"_ a new poster stated.

" _Could be real couldn't it? This stuff's got mentions all over the net after all"_ a new poster chimed in with.

The girl simply stood up quietly, her face grimaced a little, annoyance painted all over. The grimace changed to a pout as she slammed the laptop screen shut and stomped over to- and threw herself on top of her bed. She threw one last look over at her desk and focused specifically on the small odd-looking device to the right of her laptop.


	2. Incomplete Chapter feat twist and ending

**I have decided I want to follow out one of my other story ideas so I'll just leave behind what I had thrown around for this before changing my mind. I might return to this idea in a years time. And the spin from the short pilot chapter was very much intended to make the actual set up for the story a surprise.**

 **And the scraps I guess leaves an image of how some of my chapter writing gets done.**

 **Chapter One**

 **Eternal Year**

 **December 30, 2016**

Mornings are always hard for some people, waking up from a deep sleep can be difficult for some and easy for others, never feeling properly prepared for the day ahead…

" _Sayaka, wake up!_ " a female voice yelled from another room. The purple haired girl in question grunted something before rolling out of her bed with a loud thud.

"Does she even know what time it is?" Sayaka muttered from the floor.

"It's exactly 11:22am, Sayaka." A voice explained. The girl turned to the source and was met with a miniature version a white-furred bipedal creature, with a yellow magnifying glass mark on its belly, floating on a slightly transparent chip. Going along with its white fur was yellow eyes, a tail with a magnifying glass at the end, a small horn on the nose, and small fangs. It had metallic feet with three toes each and a large claw on each toe, and metallic hands with three clawed fingers each. On its head was a red helmet with two horns on each side, and lastly a magnifying glass was also attached to the helmet.

"Good use of your searching skill, Gatchmon." Sayaka mumbled as she got on her feet and dragged herself out into the living room. "What is it mom?"

"December 31 vanished from calendars." Her mother explained, the daughter was near the splitting image of her mother, similar colored hair although the mothers was a darker shade of purple and lacking behind in curves.

"And that means?" Sayaka asked confused, still not quite awake. "Is today then New Year's Eve?"

"It means every day is now December 30, the calendar doesn't move beyond today." Her mother said, "It'll always be 2016 now."

"How does that even work?" Sayaka blurted out, her bare feet stomping towards the kitchen, "December 31 is still on the calendar out here you know." She called out.

"I'm just saying what the news said, dear." Her mother said.

"You're all just slaves to the calendar, what does it matter if I give it back to you?" Calendamon gloated, "Thanks to me you will never have to deal with any important things because tomorrow will be a day that doesn't exist to you humans!" He chuckled.

"Are you really trapping us in 2016 just because you want a world where nothing important ever happens, a world where special days that brings us together doesn't exist just because you've trapped us in December?!" Sayaka objected with a raised voice. "Is that all you take humans for? To be slaves of some dates in our calendars?!"

"Argh! Don't act so cocky human!" Calendamon hissed as his pages started flipping rapidly. "You say you're not slaves to certain dates then what about this one!" He yelled triumphantly as the pages stopped spinning on July 21.

"That day is…" Sayaka muttered

 _The rain was pelting down in the form of another spring shower, the skies were dyed a mix of grey and orange. It felt like time outside the apartment had stopped as evening was gripping the world outside. Inside the television was telling another news story of something horrible that had happened somewhere far away, far away from the problems in the small home existing within the apartment._

 _The mother was away leaving the teenage daughter alone in front of the television, her white and blue school uniform slightly frayed, and her purple hair a tad messy…_

"No more!" Sayaka yelled, the vision of the living room breaking apart.

"F-fine then how about this" Calendamon stammered as his pages flipped ahead landing on September 16.

"The day I met you, Sayaka!" Gatchmon proclaimed happily.

 _The side-streets felt quiet, very few people passed through them but for residents that knew the area they made for good shortcuts if you wanted to get home fast. The narrow streets hid a few tiny shops and some vending machines with various types of content ranging from the normal things like drinks to the more odd things._

 _A purple haired teen made her way through the ally, the same teen from the previous vision although this time her school uniform was red and white instead and still looked brand new._

 _As she was walking past one of the vending machines it suddenly lit up surprising her, and then further surprising her as it dropped something despite no money being deposited._

 _Curious she moved her hand inside to grab whatever had dropped down, gripping onto a weird looking black device with a large circular grey plate attached at the top._

" _What the-?" The girl wondered as suddenly text appeared behind the circular plate._

" _ **Do you want to change the world?**_ _" the text asked and below a large YES and NO button appeared. The girl paused, looking at the weird thing in her hand._

" _Change the world..?" She wondered out loud, shifting the device around in her hand. Time felt still as she remembered back to the previous year. She raised her other hand, extended her index finger and pushed it down on the YES button, "I'll change the world!" she declared alongside the motion._

 _As her finger connected the device lit up and the color started to appear, a yellow-green-blue pattern with white lines going through it and the circular plate turning red. Words formed on top of the plate into the letters PAIRING –GATCHMON- and as the letters finished appearing a large red circle shot out from the device in the same shape as the plate on it, spinning around her before it contracted around her wrist into the form of an odd-looking watch._

" _Pairing… Gatchmon?" she wondered._

" _That's my name!" a new voice proclaimed cheerfully. The girl looked around confused at first as she couldn't see anyone near her._

"Enough of this walk down memory lane, Calendamon!" Gatchmon yelled, snapping Sayaka out of it.

"Can't handle your own memories human?" Calendamon mocked, "See I'm free from calendar unlike you, no dates will ever affect anything about me. I'm free I tell you!"

"No dates?" Sayaka paused, before a smirk appeared on her lips, "If no dates affect you then you don't mind showing me April 32 do you?" She asked.

"April 32, easy pea-" Calendamon gloated as he manually started to flip some of his pages, "hey that date doesn't count!"

"Then do February 30!" Sayaka shouted.

"I can do tha- hey wait!" Calendamon stammered losing the grip on his own pages.

"I thought you said nothing affected you" Gatchmon grinned.

"Then show me December 31!" Sayaka said.

"But, but if I do that you humans will be able to enter the New Year." Calendamon muttered.

"That's the point, Gatchmon get him" Sayaka smiled.

"Oh yeah!" Gatchmon grinned as his claw lit up with blue light, "Gatch Claw!" he yelled as he rushed towards Calendamon piercing it with the claw, "Gatcha" he smirked as data burst out from Calendamon alongside a 3, 2, 1 countdown followed by a burst of smoke, his narrow red eyes replaced by calm circular pink eyes.

"I feel so refreshed, like when you've just woken up on new year's day and gotten the years first clean pair of clothes on" Calendamon said peacefully before getting shot into the Appmon Band on Sayaka's wrist.

The AR field around them collapsed and they returned to the center of the city near the large screens all around them.

" _Breaking news. December 31 returned to calendars all over the world" R_ olled by on some of the screens.

"Looks like we saved New Year's Eve, Gatchmon." Sayaka smiled at her partner.

"You sure _found_ his weak spot." Gatchmon laughed.

"Let's head back home." Sayaka suggested, Gatchmon smiled back at his partner and returned to his Chip form.

 **. . .**

 **Seriously, watch Appmon. It's a lot of fun.**


End file.
